


Black Mamba

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nuova vita [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Doubledrabble].Scenetta romantica tra Megamind e Roxy.





	Black Mamba

Black Mamba  


Roxy si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri, piegando di lato il capo. Megamind stava sistemando il colletto del proprio vestito davanti allo specchio.

“Secondo me, il bianco non mi dona.  _Metròcity_ sarà stufa di supereroi bianchi, palazzi bianchi e  _squole_ bianche” disse. Si grattò la fronte blu spaziosa e spalancò un occhio, socchiudendo un altro.

“Il nero mi stava decisamente meglio” sussurrò. Roxanne ridacchiò e ticchettò con la mano sul letto accanto a sé.

“Perché non ti corichi qui, accanto a me, prima di ritirare fuori il Black Mamba?” chiese. Megamind sorrise e si lasciò cadere sul letto, sdraiandosi accanto a lei.

“Lo sai che il Black Mamba è un serpente?”domandò. Roxy si piegò in avanti e lo guardò in viso, vedendo il riflesso del proprio viso nelle grandi iridi verdi del suo fidanzato.

“Conosci ragni, serpenti e armi. Non potresti studiare per imparare le nozioni che ti mancano da autodidatta?” domandò. Megamind si tolse i guanti, lasciandoli cadere sul comodino.

“Sono un uomo molto impegnato, contano tutti su di me” ribatté, sporgendo il labbro inferiore. Roxy gli accarezzò il collo con le dita sottili, sorridendo.

“E che ne dice, quest’uomo impegnato, di darmi un po’ di affetto?” lo invogliò. Megamind la baciò, la giovane lo ricambiò.

  
  
[210].


End file.
